


The Only Thing

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sometimes I think about you, wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking 'bout me</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Title and summary from "I Wonder" by Kellie Pickler (I look in the mirror and all I see are your brown eyes looking back at me).

Adam's mom works twelve-hour shifts, minimum, to make sure she can afford to keep the house and keep food in the pantry. For Adam. Because Adam's father didn't marry her, maybe doesn't even know he has a kid. Mom would still be working if Dad was around, Adam knows; taking care of sick people is important. But if Dad was around, she wouldn't have to work so hard.

Adam doesn't know yet if he's going to have kids. But if he does, he will never, _never_ do to them or their mom what Dad did to him and his mom. So when he grows up, he's going to do exactly what Mom does, only better. Adam's gonna be a doctor.


End file.
